Thank you
by LoreleiAmethyst
Summary: Ran and Ken decide to sit down and have a little chat just before they go off to face Epitaph and Tsuji. Takes Place In the....11th episode...I think...In between...One of those episodes. Please Be nice in your Reviews this is my first time writing this.


Thank you

Written by: Allessaria Marie

Disclaimer: I Do not...Repeat: **DO NOT!!!!** own Weiss Kreuz Or anything it all belings ot Koyasu Takehito....

Summary: Ran and Ken Decide to sit down and have a little chat just before facing Epitaph and Tsuji. Takes place during Gluhen just before the ending. Please be nice, this IS my first fic on this anime so PLEASE BE NICE!!! Leave Nice Comments.

And Another thing: Please tell me if I should make another one in PM Or in a comment..

* * *

Ran stayed in his chair for a moment as he rested his chin on his hands, thinking to himself. He closed his eyes and opened them looking around the room. The dark redhead stood up and walked over to the stairs, stopping at the bottom as he saw Ken walk down. Ken looked at him and said "Hey..." Ran nodded his response to the other and stepped out of the way. The Brunet stopped at the last step and looked the leader in the eyes and asked "Can we talk? I Have something I want to tell you.." The Redhead looked at him for a moment and then nodded walking to the couch and sitting down, Ken sat down a moment later next to the tall man.

"What is it you need to tell me Ken?" Ran asked as he turned to look at the other male. Ken took in a deep breath and let it out. "I Know you're not one for sappy stuff so I'm just gonna get to the point, I....For a long while now I've....I've had --"

"Ken! Aya! Come on! We need to hurry!!"

Ken growled slightly as he clenched his fist. Ran saw this and said "Hold on a minute..We'll be there in a moment, Ken needs to talk to me." The Brunet let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Ran turned his attention back to Ken and said "Alright...You can continue now Ken.." Ken nodded as he took a breath to continue. "Aya...I...I l--"

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!!!?"

Ran sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "Ken....We need to hurry. Tell me when we get done with this whole thing...Alright?" Ken nodded while Ran got up and went upstairs. The male closed his eyes and opened them again standing up thinking to himself '_I'll Never be able to tell him.'_ He stretched his arms and walked to the front door waiting for the redheaded leader to come downstairs.

With Aya

Aya sighed as he ran a hand through his now short hair. He blinked a couple of times as he looked himself over in the mirror and then turned grabbing his katana and walking out of his room thinking '_I wonder what Ken was going to say...Oh Well....I'll find out later.'_

Out of the Bedroom

Once he reached downstairs, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the livingroom. He blinked abit looking at the person who grabbed him only to see Ken there. "Ken? Are you going to tell me what you were trying to tell me a few moments ago?" Ken nodded and sat down making Ran sit down. The Brunet was shaking slightly, taking a deep breath "What I was trying to say before, and as you can tell...I'm not good with this stuff." He heared a chuckle from the leader making him stick his tongue out "Shut up...Anyways...What I'm trying to tell you is that.....I..I Love you Aya..." He looked down at his hands afraid to look at the other.

Ran sat there blinking, shock and happiness in his eyes but more shock than happiness and a light blush across his cheeks. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes then opened them and asked "Why...Do you love me?" Ken looked up unexpected by the question he got, and shrugged slightly "I've just...loved you for a while now...You're smart...Strong....Calm..something I can't do very well. " He got another chuckle out of the redhead and once again stuck his tongue out at the male.

The tall redhead smiled on of his rare smiles and said "I still can't see how you love someone who is....who HAS been a complete asshole to you and the others. I mean....If I were you...I wouldn't even stand to date me.." It was Ken's turn to chuckle as the redhead blushed slightly once again. Ken shook his head "The thing is...I didn't fall for the asshole part of you....I fell for the....."Sweet" Side of you." Ran raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ken "I have a sweet side?" The Brunet nodded and scooted closer to Ran wrapping his arms around his waist. The said redhead blushed more as he looked Ken in the eyes.

The said male was inches from his face as he blushed some more. Ken smiled abit and leaned in and placed a kiss on Ran's lips keeping his arms around the redhead's wasit. Ran smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck kissing back with as much passion as Ken was giving. A few moments later the two pulled apart to get some air in their lungs. Ken smiled at Ran and said "I wasn't expecting that.." Ran chuckled as he snuggled to Ken "Well...then.....There will be alot of things you won't be expecting in this relationship.." The Brunet nodded in understanding and then stood up helping the other up "I think we need to hurry or else Sena will in--"

"AYA!!!! KEN!!! COME ON YOU OLD PEOPLE!!!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!! Well...ALL NIGHT!!! AND IF YOU KEEP STALLING I'M GONNA COME IN THERE AND KICK YOUR BUTTS!!!"

Ran and Ken both sweatdropped as the youngest member yelled. The Redhead shook his head and pulled himself from Ken and grabbed his katana then looked at Ken and said "Ready?" Ken nodded and smirked "Always ready Aya...Always Ready.." Ran smirked as he walked out with Ken next to him and then said "Thank you.." Ken looked at him abit confused and asked "For what?" Ran looked at him from the corner of his eye and said "For loving me...That's what..."

End

* * *

Allessaria: I Hope you guys liked it...and as I said at the beginning of this fic...PLEASE be nice in your reviews This IS my first time Writting a Weiss fic and if you have any quetions feel free to ask..Though I don't think that I did that well but We'll see..

Ken: Nice Job Alless....

Yohji: Yeah...

Allessaria: Oh Thank you..Thank you.....I try....

Ran and Omi: We know...

Ken: Anyways Like Alless said: REVIEW!!!! And Be nice in your reviews!!


End file.
